Heaven
by kkuka
Summary: "You know daddy loves you, right?" ..Quinn, Puck and Beth. Song used: Heaven-Bryan Adams


**So, my Ipod was on shuffle and this song came on and I decided to write this. I don't own Glee, it's characters or the song (Heaven(9/11 Remix)-Bryan Adams/DJ Sammy). I only own my own writing. & I know the time frame is different, but I don't care. (: & Please please review! 3 **

**Enjoy!**

September 11th, 2001.

Beth turned four three months ago. She can talk very well, and walk perfectly. She's a happy and healthy little girl-a daddy's girl, that is. She'd spend hours just hanging out with Puck, whether it was on the couch watching movies or outside catching butterflies. Anywhere Puck was, so was Beth. Her dad was her hero, her best friend, her everything.

"Where are you going, daddy?" Beth asked, holding her arms up to him, wanting to be carried.

"Daddy has to go to work, Bethy," Quinn called from the kitchen.

"Mama's right, Bee. I have to go to work. I'll be home for supper, don't you worry," Puck announced.

"Okay daddy! We can make your favorite foods for supper! Even carrots! I don't even like carrots! Then maybe after supper," she huffed, obviously anxious for her plans, "we could play outside on the swing set and you could teach me how to pump my legs so I swing really high!" She smiled excitedly.

"Good idea! I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you later ok? Daddy loves you, you know that right?" he said, spinning Beth in the air then pulling her into a tight bear hug.

"I know, daddy. I love you, too. You know that, right?"

"Of course, Bee," he set Beth back down. "See you tonight, Q. I love you," he called to Quinn, embracing her with a hug and a peck on the lips.

"I love you, babe," she replied, lips still touching his.

"I'll see my girls later," he called as he shut the door behind him.

He was off to the North World Trade Center Tower to start his long day of work.

He, Quinn and Beth moved to New York after graduation, following Rachel, Finn and Kurt. They lived in a small house, but it was the perfect size for their family. And they didn't need a big, fancy house when they had each other. Quinn had been a stay at home mom since they moved, taking care of Beth every day, which was what she loved most. She had no desire to work and Puck's job supported them quite well.

A few hours passed by, and Quinn was sitting in the kitchen with Beth, drawing pictures of clowns and pigs, while Quinn watched the news. It was one of those things she got in a habit of doing while at home with Beth.

Something caught her eye this time though. It was a video of a plane crashing into the North tower, in which Puck worked. Her mouth hung open in a gape, hand covering it as tears poured down her cheeks.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Beth tugged at Quinn's arm with a worried expression. "Mama?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bee. Keep drawing ok? Mama's just going to call Rachel," she instructed Beth, her voice cracking and shaking with every word she managed to force between her lips.

Beth continued to draw as Quinn ran hurriedly up the stairs to retrieve the phone. With trembling fingers, she punched the numbers of Rachel's phone number into the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice boomed on the other line.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, starting to break down. "Are you watching the news?"

"No, why? What's going on, Quinn? What's wrong?"

"A plane hit the North tower… and.."

"Oh my goodness, Quinn. Oh… uh, I'll be right over, ok? I'm coming, just stay there and keep calm for Beth until I get there. Don't worry Quinn. We just have to hope for the best."

Rachel hung up and hurried over to the Puckerman household and rapped on the door. Quinn answered and was instantly embraced in a comforting hug from her best friend. The hug lasted a few more moments, then Quinn welcomed her into the house.

"Rachel?" Beth asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to draw with you, is that ok?"

"Yeah! Come to the table, here's a piece of paper! You can have to orange marker, and I'll keep my pink one. I'm drawing a pig, but it kind of looks like a clown. Hurry!" Beth grabbed Rachel's hand, trying to drag her over to the table.

"Go upstairs and try calling his cell, Quinn. Maybe he wasn't in the building, who knows."

Quinn walked up the stairs to her room, head hanging low and eyes red and puffy. She closed her door and sat down on the bed for a minute, crying hysterically with one million different situations running through her head all at once. She picked up her phone and dialed Puck's number and let it ring.

'Hey, you've reached Noah. I can't answer the phone right now. Be rad and leave me a message, I'll get back to ya. Thanks.' _Beeeeep._

And she cried… and cried… and cried.

"Beth, which dress do you want to wear today?" Quinn asked.

"The pink one,"

"Ok, come here and let me put it on."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Bee?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to see… We're just going to see aunt Sarah and Grandma Puckerman."

"Really?" Beth flashed Quinn a toothy smile.

"Yes, Beth," Quinn smirked back.

"Is daddy coming?" Beth asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, daddy can't come." Quinn replied flatly.

"Why?"

"Daddy is sleeping now."

"Can't we wake him up?" Beth wondered.

"No, he's really tired, Bee. He won't wake up for a long time," Quinn tried to explain. Her voice cracked.

"But I want daddy to come," Beth's lip quivered.

"So do I, Bee. But he can't, ok?"

"Ok, I just miss him," Beth began to cry.

"I miss him too," Quinn whispered.

They sat together on the gray carpet and hugged each other until there were no tears left to cry. Quinn wiped Beth's eyes of tears with a cloth and brushed her hair, tying it neatly up with a pink ribbon to match her dress.

"Do you want to go see daddy sleeping, Bee?" Quinn asked Beth quietly.

"Where?" she asked, a little confused.

"He's right over there, in that bed."

"Ok, only if you come with me, mama."

Quinn took Beth's hand in hers and walked subtly over to the casket in which Puck laid. Quinn picked up her daughter and rested her on her hip. Before allowing Beth to see him, she explained that he would look a little pale, his lips would be a bit purple and he would feel a little cold.

Beth turned gingerly to face her dad. Her chin pulsed and her eyes began to water as she looked down at her favorite person in the whole world, laying there, motionless.

"Daddy?" Beth spoke aloud. "Daddy, wake up. I want to show you the pictures I drew the other day for you. Look, I have one right here."

Beth pulled out a small piece of paper from the pocket of her dress and unfolded it gingerly, careful not to rip it. "See, daddy? It's you and me and mama in our back yard by the swings. You're pushing me. I love when you push me on the swings. Open your eyes, daddy. I want you to see my picture."

"He sees it Bee, don't worry," Quinn assured her. She set Beth down on the ground. "Do you want to give daddy a kiss before we go?"

"Yeah," Beth whispered back.

Quinn picked her up again and held her up to the casket. "Give him a kiss, Bethy."

Beth softly planted a kiss atop her dad's head. "See ya later, daddy." She waved goodbye to the casket as they walked toward the cemetery.

**One Year Later**

"Beth, grab you're jacket," Quinn called up the stairs.

"Ok, where are we going?"

"To see someone,"

"Who?"

"You'll see."

"This is where daddy sleeps, right mama?" Beth asked, kneeling beside a grey stone marked with the words 'father', 'brother', 'friend', along with Noah Puckerman and his date of birth and death.

"Right, Bee."

"I wish he'd wake up,"

"Me too. Do you know sometimes it helps you feel better if you talk to him?"

"How can I talk to him? He won't hear me, he's sleeping."

"Maybe he will hear you. Just try it?"

"Ok. Hey mama, know what?"

"What, Beth?"

"If he can hear me talking, that means he can hear you singing."

"Should I sing him a song?"

"Yeah, mama. He'd like that…"

Quinn and Beth sat down on the cold grass beside the gravestone and Quinn began to hum…

"_**It's been a year daddy, I really really miss you. Mommy says you're safe now, in a beautiful place called heaven."**_

_****__Oh, I'm thinking about our younger years_

_**"We had your favorite dinner tonight"**_

_****__It was only you and me_

_**"I ate it all up..."**_

_****__We were young and wild and free_

_**"... Even though I don't like carrots."**_

_****__Now nothing can take you away from me_

_**"I learned how to swim this summer!"**_

_We've been down that road before_

_**"I can even open my eyes…"**_

_****__That's over now_

_**"when I'm under water."**_

_****__Keep me comin back for more._

_**"Can't you see me?"**_

_****__Baby you're all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe ... we're in Heaven…_

_**"I started Kindergarten this year,"**_

_****__Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see we're in heaven__**.**_

_**"I carry around a picture of us in my Blue's Clues Lunch Box."**_

_Oh, once in your life you find someone_

_**"You are the greatest Daddy!"**_

_****__Who will turn your world around, pick you up when you're feeling down. Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_**"I can swing on the swing by myself ..."**_

_****__There's a lot that I can say, just hold me now_

_**"Even though I miss you pushing me…"**_

_****__'Cause our love will light the way…_

___**"Can't you see me?"**_

_****__Baby your all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven._

_**"I miss how you used to tickle me."**_

_****__Love is all that I need,_

_**"Tickle my belly."**_

_****__And I've found it there in your heart__**,**_

_**"My belly hurts…"**_

_****__It isn't too hard to see we're in Heaven__**.**_

_**|I try not to cry."**_

_I've been waiting for so long,_

_**"Mommy says it's okay…"**_

_****__For something to arrive, for love to come along__**…**_

_**"I know you don't like it when I cry."**_

_****__Now our dreams are coming true, through the good times and the bad__**,**_

_**"You never wanted me to be sad."**_

_****__I'll be standing there by you__**.**_

_**"I try daddy but it hurts."**_

_****__Baby you're all that I want,_

_**"Is it true you're not coming home?"**_

_****__When you're lying here in my arms__**.**_

_**"Maybe someday…"**_

_****__I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in Heaven__**.**_

_**"I can visit you in Heaven okay?"**_

_****__Love is all that I need, and I found it there in your heart. It isn't too hard to see, we're in Heaven._

_**"It's time for me to go to bed now…  
>I sleep with the light on. Just in case you come home, and kiss me good-night.<br>I love you so much."**_

_We're in heaven._

_**"I miss you Daddy.."**_

"Hey mama?"

"Yes?"

"You know daddy loves you right?"

"I know, baby Bee."

"He told me every day,"

"Yeah… he told me too…"

**Reviews are appreciated! (:**


End file.
